Behind the mask
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: How Alastair was before he became who he is today...This is a CreepyPasta fic...The only character's i claim are Alastair and Aldia
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1838 and Alastair Sawyer walked down the cobbled street of Scotland holding the hand of his 10 year old sister Aldia. Alastair smiled down at the young girl with his storm grey eyes who hopped from stone to stone giggling to herself.

"Careful" Alastair chuckled as Aldia stumbled slightly on a large stone gripping Alastair's hand tighter.

"I'm always careful" Aldia pouted.

"Then how did you get that scrape on your knee?" Alastair teased.

"Fine I'm not always careful but neither are you" Aldia replied.

"No one's always careful Aldia. Everyone stumbles or makes mistakes even if you're the queen" Alastair said.

"Ali?" Aldia tugged on his hand causing him to stop and look down at her.

"Yes?" He asked crouching down so he was level with her.

"Can you promise me something?" Aldia asked.

"What?"

"Promise you won't leave me" Aldia whispered tears filling her green eyes.

"Why would you think I would leave you?" Alastair tilted his head to the side.

"Uncle Martin and Aunt Helen left me when I stayed at their house. I just don't want you, mommy or daddy leaving me" Aldia sniffed.

"Aldia I promise I will never leave you. Ok?" Alastair smiled. Aldia smiled back at him and nodded before wrapping her arms around his neck. Alastair stroked her hair and stood up so she could wrap her legs around his waist to carry her back to their house. Later that night Alastair left for a walk and stopped an hour later by an alley. He turned his head when he heard giggling and saw a man and a woman kissing each other against the wall. Feeling slightly jealous of them he sighed and was about to leave until he noticed the back entrance to a kitchen open slightly. Alastair felt something inside him telling him to go grab a knife. Complying he walked to the ajar door and opened it before slipping in and grabbing a large, sharp kitchen knife. Alastair glanced at his reflection in the knife before gripping the hilt tight and going back outside. The sound of his shoes against the cobble broke the couple apart and made them look to him.

"Get lost" The man growled. Alastair had his head looking to the ground and when he looked up he had a sinister grin on his face. The woman became nervous and so did the man when Alastair pulled his hand around from his back and held the knife by his side.

"Wha….what are you doing?" The man stuttered backing into the wall with the woman as Alastair stepped over to them

"Why should you be happy when I can't?" Alastair said before he swiftly sliced the man's throat. The woman screamed before he sliced her throat making the sound come out horsed. Blood from their necks sprayed out and coated Alastair's face. The body's dropped to the ground and Alastair took a step back before realising how good it felt having done that. Crouching down Alastair lifted the man's shirt and carved a 1 into his abdomen before looking to the girl and slicing her dress open and carving a 2 into her abdomen. Before he left Alastair grabbed two jars from the kitchen and filled them with water before going back over to the couple and crouching down again. Alastair left the alley holding two jars in his hands with the hearts of the couple and the bloody knife tucked under his arm. Two nights later Alastair felt the want and need to kill again so he grabbed a bag and gloves before leaving with his knife. A month later the mist of the dark gloomy night ghosted along the floor as a choked out sound echoed around the dark alley. Alastair grinned as the body of an 18 year old girl slid down the wall lifeless. He picked up his knife and crouched down before lifting her shirt exposing her abdomen. Alastair skilfully carved a perfect 19 and also carved the words 'You'll never catch me' across her abdomen. Once he was done he stood up and left the scene while pulling on his coat. The next day in the newspapers the headline caught Alastair's attention 'The butcher strikes again' making him smirk to himself. He paid for the newspaper and looked at the main article.

'The body of an 18 year old girl was found butchered in the alley beside Burke and Hare early this morning. The girl's body had the words 'You'll never catch me' carved into her abdomen along with the number 19. The girl's heart was neatly removed from her chest suggesting that the killer is a surgeon who knows what he's doing. Scotland yard are asking people to come forward if they have or know any information at all about the unidentified girl or the killer.' Alastair walked back to his house shaking his head at the name they gave him.

"Hey Ali" Aldia chimed leaping on him as he came in the door.

"Hello Aldia" Alastair smiled down at her.

"Where were you last night?" His mother asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I was working late I apologize" Alastair replied.

"Don't be late again" His father growled. Alastair nodded and went up to his room quickly before shutting the door and locking it behind him. He pulled his knifes out of his bag by his side and wiped the blood off them before placing them neatly back in a black and gold coloured box starting from smallest to largest. Next Alastair pulled out a large trunk from under his bed and opened it before placing a jar with the girl's heart in it next to the other eighteen hearts swimming in blood clouded water. Alastair looked over his equipment and pulled out his scalpel which he uses for carving the numbers and letters in his victims and looked at his reflection in the shiny metal. Sighing he put the scalpel back into the box before closing it and putting it into the trunk before sliding it back under his bed. Alastair stood up and walked out of his room to the bathroom across the hall. Aldia skipped up the stairs and heard the creaking of the bathroom door. Curiously Aldia tip-toed over to the door and looked through the crack seeing Alastair staring at his reflection before running the tips of his fingers over the 4 long scars running diagonal on his face, starting on his forehead going over his left eye down over and past his nose stopping slightly onto his right cheek. Aldia tilted her head and saw Alastair take off his gloves only to reveal bloody hands which he cleaned till all the stained blood was down the drain. Aldia gasped catching Alastair's attention making his head snap to the door. His features softened and he dried his hands before going out to her.

"Aldia" Alastair said gently crouching down in front of her.

"Why….why did you have bloo….blood on your hands?" Aldia stuttered afraid.

"I'm the one who found that girl in the alley this morning. Aldia you cannot tell mother or father do you understand?" Alastair lied. Aldia sighed in relief thinking he was innocent and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I won't" She whispered. Alastair smiled and patted her back before standing up with her still attached to his neck. Alastair walked down the stairs carefully while Aldia wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Sooo I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight?" His mother suggested once they were in the kitchen.

"Why?" His father asked.

"Well it is Alastair's 21st birthday tomorrow so I thought we could go out as a family" His mother shrugged.

"There is no need" Alastair spoke up.

"Why not?" His mother tilted her head. Alastair felt his father and Aldia's eyes on him but he kept his gaze on his mother.

"I do not think that it being my birthday tomorrow causes need for us to go out. I do not like people making a big deal out of me is all" Alastair replied.

"Ok" His mother sighed.

"We can still go out mother I just do not want it to be about me" Alastair added. His father scoffed and turned back to his newspaper.

"Do you have a problem with what I said?" Alastair asked.

"You say you do not want it to be about you yet all week everything has been about you" His father replied.

"Explain on how this past week has been about me?" Alastair stressed tempted to grab the kitchen knife and slit his father's throat.

"You've been coming home late every night, you have more money than your job pays and you keep buying items and keeping them from the rest of us" His father explained.

"That to me sounds like my business and not all about me. I do not have to tell you what I purchase if I do not wish to do so" Alastair gritted out as Aldia went over to their mother.

"I as your father have the right to know why you lock your room when you're not in there, how you come home wearing gloves when you didn't leave with them and how you have a spot of blood on your collar" His father stood up. Alastair looked to his collar and damned himself on the inside when he saw a single drop of blood.

"It is my blood I cut my lip last night" Alastair kept calm.

"You know what I think? I think that you're 'The Butcher' everyone's been talking about" His father sneered.

"Harold!" His mother exclaimed in shock.

"Think about it. Every night he has gone out a body was found the next day and he comes home late" His father defended.

"Alastair is not a killer!" Aldia cried.

"How do we know you're not the killer who is trying to pin the accusation on me?" Alastair countered.

"Please. Me? Kill people?" His father barked a laugh.

"You have the power to overpower someone and you know your way around a knife" Alastair shrugged.

"ENOUGH!" His mother yelled making the two look to her.

"Just can't you go one day without arguing?" She begged. His father growled and walked back over to his chair where he sat back down and resumed with his newspaper.

"I apologize for my words mother. I did not like how he was accusing me of murder" Alastair stated.

"It's ok Alastair just please no more serial killer talk" His mother sent him a smile.

"Sooo can we still go out tonight?" Aldia asked after a few minutes.

"Just as long as it's nothing to do with my birthday then yes" Alastair looked to his mother who smiled slightly and nodded. Going back to his room Alastair sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand threw his slightly long raven black hair before looking to the edge of the trunk that was slightly visible. Sighing he went to the bathroom to have a quick shave and shower to get ready for the night ahead not knowing that one second was going to change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Alastair walked between his mother and Aldia with his father to the far left of him. The sound of his mother's high heels on the stones echoed around the barely populated street.

"Not many people out tonight" His mother commented.

"They fear 'The Butcher'" His father shot him a glance.

"I'm not scared of him" Aldia said acting brave trying to impress Alastair.

"I doubt 'The Butcher' would kill you. You're too adorable" Alastair ruffled her hair.

"I could take him" Aldia pouted.

"I bet you could" Alastair sent her a small smile. His father eyed him cautiously and looked ahead to see a couple walking hand in hand. Alastair sighed and looked down at the street hiding his jealously so no one would notice. During dinner Aldia was telling Alastair about a trick her friend taught her before demonstrating it for him.

"Very good Aldia" Alastair praised smiling warmly at her making her feel proud. Alastair neatly cut up his meat with his knife making his father narrow his eyes at him.

"Why do you do that?" Aldia asked.

"Do what?" Alastair tilted his head.

"Make everything so neat?" Aldia gestured to the meat.

"I just like everything to be neat" Alastair shrugged. After dinner when they returned home Alastair grabbed his knife and bag and placed a jar to the side before grabbing his black gloves and sneaking out of the house by his bedroom window. He walked until he saw a man smoking by the docks.

"Smoking kills you know" Alastair said startling the man.

"So what?!" The man snapped exhaling the smoke.

"To bad you won't get to have another" Alastair smirked pulling out his kitchen knife. The man tilted his head at him before backing off slightly dropping the cigarette.

"Hey" The man held his hands up while Alastair carefully placed his bag down and advanced on the man. The man let out a shout for help which is when Alastair lunged and swiftly sliced his throat.

"I love when they scream" Alastair grinned crouching down next to the body before cutting the man's shirt off his body and carving a 20 on his abdomen before cutting open his chest and carefully removing his heat. He stood up with the heart in his hands dripping blood all over the grey concrete beneath him when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked. Alastair snapped his head towards the sound and wasn't surprised when he saw his father aiming a gun at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"I knew it" His father growled stepping closer.

"Bravo" Alastair said sarcastically.

"You're a monster!" His father yelled before firing a round into Alastair's chest sending him back into the wall. Alastair felt the cold wall at the back of his head and placed a weak hand over the hole in his chest gushing blood.

"I'm sorry Aldia" Alastair whispered before he felt his vision black out and his head hit the concrete. The next thing Alastair felt was the warm air hitting his face with a slight breeze. Groaning he sat up shakily and looked around to find himself in a forest.

"What?" Alastair muttered standing up only to stumble and lean against a tree for support.

"I'm glad to see your awake" An eerie voice said from behind him. Alastair spun around and fell back at the sight of a tall creature.

"What the hell?!" Alastair exclaimed going to make a run for it.

"Calm down!" The creature snapped grabbing him around the waste.

"Let me go!" Alastair yelled struggling against his grip.

"I will if you calm down and let me explain!" He growled. After a few minutes Alastair calmed down so the creature let him down.

"I am Zalgo" Zalgo introduced.

"Alastair Sawyer" Alastair replied bowing slightly.

"I know all about you Alastair James Sawyer" Zalgo smirked.

"How?" Alastair cocked his head to the side.

"I brought you back to life" Zalgo said.

"I died?" Alastair chocked out.

"Yes around 175 years ago I believe" Zalgo nodded.

"Anyway enough of that. I brought you back for a reason. You are going to work and kill for me" Zalgo waved his hand.

"I…" Alastair's mind couldn't register everything going on around him.

"Here put this on" Zalgo handed him a pure white mask.

"What?" Alastair looked at the mask curiously.

"Put it on your face to hide your scars. It will display your emotions as you do" Zalgo rolled his eyes. Alastair ran a hand over the scars on his face and sighed before putting the mask over his face.

"Good now let's put you to work shall we?" Zalgo grinned. Two months later Alastair stood in front of Zalgo with his head bowed.

"YOU LET HER GET AWAY?!" Zalgo roared outraged.

"I couldn't do it" Alastair shook his head.

"And why not?!" Zalgo spat.

"She reminded me to much of my sister" Alastair muttered.

"You are to go find her and kill her! It is an order Alastair I made you powerful for a reason!" Zalgo yelled before storming off. Alastair let out a growl and went to his room before packing everything he owned and grabbing his knifes. He left the house and headed for the nearest forest to hopefully get lost. After a month of killing freely Alastair watched a 32 year old male from the distance unaware of another figure watching the man as well. The man left his house to go for a walk so Alastair and the figure followed him. Alastair pulled out his knife and smirked before grabbing the man by the shoulders and pushing him roughly against the nearest tree.

"HEY!" A masked man ran up to Alastair.

"What?" Alastair barked.

"Back off this is my kill!" The man growled.

"I saw him first now you back off" Alastair bit back. The man Alastair was holding onto panicked and looked between the two while struggling against Alastair's grip.

"P….please" The man stuttered.

"SHUT UP!" Alastair and the other man yelled before looking back to each other.

"You don't work for Zalgo do you?!" The man growled.

"I did for two months before I got fed up with that creature" Alastair gritted out before quickly slicing the throat of the man in his grip.

"Asshole!" The masked man barked.

"You better pray you don't cross me again" Alastair growled before turning to walk away. The masked man growled before grabbing a large rock and smashing it over Alastair's head knocking him out. The man dragged Alastair to a house where he left him in the living room. Alastair came to an hour later with a headache.

"No again" Alastair muttered looking at the tall, slim figure with no face.

"What is your name?" He hissed.

"Alastair" Alastair replied standing up before brushing off his worn out jeans.

"I am the Slenderman" Slenderman said.

"Better than Zalgo" Alastair huffed.

"Do you work for Zalgo?!" Slenderman growled.

"No I don't. I did but I left after two months!" Alastair replied looking around for his knife.

"Looking for this?" Slenderman held up Alastair's knife.

"What am I doing here?" Alastair sighed.

"I want to make you an offer" Slenderman started.

"Go on" Alastair nodded.

"You become one of my proxy's meaning you recruit and kill when I ask and I will let you kill freely as long as you do not double cross me" Slenderman offered.

"I can kill freely?" Alastair asked.

"Yes" Slenderman nodded.

"If you dare order me around I will find a way to kill you" Alastair said.

"I'd like to see you try" Slenderman huffed before handing Alastair back his knife.

"Now wheres the masked gentleman who brought me here?" Alastair gritted out.

"MASKY!" Slenderman yelled. Masky walked in and smirked at Alastair.

"How's the head?" He asked sarcastically.

"I hate you" Alastair death glared him.

"Now, now you should be polite isn't that what your mother taught you?" Masky tsked. Alastair felt guilt in his chest at the mention of his mother and looked down to the ground.

"Masky show Alastair around and get him aquatinted with Jeff, BEN and Hoodie" Slenderman requested.

"No problem" Masky nodded gesturing for Alastair to follow him. The two entered a dark room and when Masky turned on the light the room was covered in blood and guts.

"JEFF!" Masky yelled looking around. A man with black hair, a permanent smile on his face and wide eyes appeared from around the corner and smirked.

"Who is this?" Jeff hummed walking over to them.

"Alastair new guy" Masky replied.

"I look forward to seeing you in action" Jeff said.

"By in action do you mean killing or in bed because I'm perfectly fine with both?" Alastair smirked making Jeff's eye go wider if possible.

"Ehh…." Jeff stuttered before going back to what he was doing before they came in.

"Seriously?" Masky asked once they left the room.

"I swing both ways" Alastair shrugged. Out of nowhere a red dog with a black main and tail ran out and sunk it's teeth into Alastair's leg making him yelp and jump.

"GET IT OFF!" Alastair shrieked terrified.

"Smile dog down!" Masky scolded. Smile dog sent a smirk to Alastair before letting go and padding into Jeff's room.

"Good boy" Jeff praised smirking.

"The hell was that thing?!" Alastair exclaimed.

"Smile dog" Masky replied.

"Jesus keep that thing away from me" Alastair shuddered.

"You ok man?" Masky asked as they walked down the corridor.

"I'm perfectly fine Masky" Alastair nodded.

"Really cause you were just freaking out over a dog?" Masky cocked an eyebrow behind his mask.

"I have a tendency to switch personalities quickly" Alastair sighed. Masky nodded and introduced him to Hoodie before leaving him in his room with his thoughts. Alastair went into the bathroom and turned on the light before glancing at himself in the mirror. He removed the mask and set it down carefully before looking back at his reflection. Over the next month Alastair became friends with Jeff and Hoodie but avoided Smile dog like the plague and didn't really get along with Masky. Jeff taught Alastair how to use technology and used Alastair's lack of knowledge to play pranks on him or just to annoy him. Alastair began going out with Jeff killing people and managed to avoid Slenderman for the most of his time there. One day Jeff and Alastair were out walking around in the forest which reminded Alastair of a forest back in his home town bringing up both good and bad memories.

"You ok man?" Jeff asked shoving his hands into his white hoodie pockets.

"Yes I am fine. This place just reminds me of my home in Scotland" Alastair nodded.

"Riiight" Jeff said unsurely.

"I am fine Jeffery" Alastair said.

"If you keep calling me Jeffery i am going to kill you" Jeff growled.

"I've tried every way I know how and I'm still here so good luck with that" Alastair sighed before Zalgo appeared in front of them.

"You shouldn't have run away Alastair" Zalgo sneered.

"I do what I want!" Alastair growled gripping the hilt of his knife tightly. Suddenly a teenage girl appeared beside Zalgo causing his smirk to widen.

"Have you met my new recruit? She goes by 'The Butcheress'" Zalgo barked a laugh as Alastair's eyes widened and he fell backwards from shock.

"Al?" Jeff looked to him.

"NO!" Alastair cried staring at what once was his sister.

"Yes!" Zalgo laughed bitterly.

"Aldia" Alastair whispered.

"You broke your promise" Aldia said glaring at him with her eye which wasn't covered with a bandage.

"I'm sorry" Alastair choked out.

"You left me when you promised you wouldn't!" Aldia yelled.

"I didn't want to" Alastair shook his head.

"You committed suicide it was your choice!" Aldia cried with tears filling her eye.

"I didn't commit suicide" Alastair replied.

"Father said he saw you shoot yourself" Aldia said.

"He shot me in the chest. It was his fault I left you!"

"You still left when you made a promise!"

"Do you think I wanted to leave you Aldia?! I never wanted to leave you!" Alastair cried standing up to his full height of 6,0ft towering over the 5,2 girl.

"What happened to you?" Alastair whispered.

"I killed myself" Aldia admitted.

"Why would you do that?" Alastair asked after snapping out of his moment of shock.

"All I wanted to do was impress you and make you proud Alastair and I thought I did something wrong to make you leave so I took my own life" Aldia explained.

"Kill him" Zalgo commanded.

"Very well" Aldia nodded making Alastair look to her shocked.

"Good I shall return for you once you have dealt with them" Zalgo smirked before disappearing.

"Can I kill her?" Jeff asked as Aldia moved towards them.

"NO!" Alastair snapped. Aldia dropped her butcher knife and ran towards Alastair before latching onto his waist. Alastair dropped to his knees and felt her wrap her arms around his neck like she used to do.

"I'm so sorry" Alastair whispered. Aldia pulled away from Alastair and sent him a smile.

"What happened to your eye?" Alastair asked running his fingers lightly over the bandage.

"I disobeyed an order from Zalgo" Aldia replied.

"I'll kill him" Alastair growled.

"I like it. It makes me look more badass like you" Aldia shook her head making Jeff huff a laugh.

"If anyone here is badass it's me" Jeff commented. Alastair shook his head at them both and stood up.

"Would Slenderman let her stay?" Alastair asked Jeff.

"Probably" Jeff shrugged.

"Where are we going?" Aldia asked.

"Back to the house. I want you to stay with us" Alastair replied. Aldia nodded and took Alastair's hand in hers making him smile brightly behind his mask.


End file.
